vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
This is the Part Where You Run
This is the Part Where You Run is the first episode of the first season of and the first episode of the series overall. Summary SERIES PREMIERE — Under the guidance of headmaster Alaric Saltzman, the next generation of supernatural beings at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted — including tribrid Hope Mikaelson, Alaric's twins Lizzie and Josie, high-energy vampire MG, newly-triggered werewolf Rafael and the mysterious Landon — come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves...in spite of their worst impulses.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/legacies-episode-101-this-is-part-where.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Guest Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park Co-Starring *Tony Guerrero as Hector Gonzales *Lorraine Rodriguez-Reyes as Maria Gonzales *Jose Miguel Vasquez as Priest *Victoria Carey as Young Landon Uncredited *Sam Ashby as Connor (archive footage) Trivia *This episode was originally named after the series, Legacies; however, it was changed for reasons unknown, to This is the Part Where You Run.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows.html *Lizzie is revealed to have a temper and Alaric is trying help his daughter control her temper which he speculates that come from the darker side of her late birth mother's family. *While in the Chemistry of Magic class, Dorian, subbing for another teacher, states how mispronouncing a syllable in a spell can change the effects of the spell; for example a Love Charm becoming a Stink Spell by mispronouncing Adoray to Odoray. *Landon takes a knife of unknown supernatural origin. Hope and Josie use Dark Magic to try to locate him with the knife, though seemingly, the knife reacts to the spell and glows, resulting in the death of everyone on the bus Landon is on, with the exception of himself. Body Count *Everyone on Landon Kirby's bus - Killed by the unknown supernatural knife Continuity *Alaric, Josie, and Lizzie Saltzman were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and in The Tale of Two Wolves on . *Matt Donovan was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic, the final episode on The Vampire Diaries and in Behind the Black Horizon on The Originals. *Landon Kirby was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves on The Originals. *The Mikaelson Family is indirectly mentioned. *Esther was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes on The Originals. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In as a spirit. *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *The Parker Family were indirectly mentioned. *Jo was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit. *The Saltzman Family were indirectly mentioned. *Connor was both mentioned and seen in archive footage. He was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves on The Originals. *The time Hope danced with Landon from The Tale of Two Wolves is brought up. *Hope brings up her parents deaths which respectively happened in What, Will, I, Have, Left and When The Saints Go Marching In when she explains to Landon about her past. *Hope mentions enrolling in the boarding school when she was seven, this was previously alluded to her final scene of The Feast of All Sinners. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***The Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library *Atlanta, Georgia Behind the Scenes *Matt Davis (Alaric Saltzman) is the first starring cast member in The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies to be credited with the honorary "and". Cultural References * The title This is the Part Where You Run is a line from Landon Kirby. Quotes |-|Sneak Peek= |-|Sneak Peek #2= |-|Scene= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Kaylee Bryant on How “Legacies” Fills that Void for "The Vampire Diaries" and "The Originals" Fans Legacies 1x01 — Alaric vs. Hope TVLine Legacies This is the Part Where You Run Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x01 Legacies-Alaric-Hope.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Landon-Hope.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Matt-Hope-Alaric.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope-Alaric-Matt.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Landon 1.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Landon 2.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope-Alaric.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope 1.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Alaric.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Josie.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Lizzie.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Landon.jpg 1x01 Legacies~Landon-Hope.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope 2.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Rafael-Landon.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope-Landon.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Penelope-MG.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Alaric-Hope 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Season Premieres Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters